Stając się Alfą
by ShadowGrave
Summary: Jedna różnica całkowicie zmieniła Harry'ego Pottera, kiedy zaczynał swoje życie w majestatycznym zamku, znanym jako Hogwart. Zbierając przyjaciół we wszystkich czterech domach rozpoczął swoją podróż do stania się Alfą. Zmiany utrudnią czy pomogą jego przeznaczeniu?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer from author:**_ Cokolwiek znajomego z książek J. prawdopodobnie pochodzi stamtąd i jest jej, nie moje. Również Harry Potter, Hogwart, Magiczny Świat i cokolwiek innego związanego z tym należy do kochanej J. , nie mnie. Ja tylko bawię się w jej piaskownicy i buduję w niej mój własny Hogwart._

* * *

**Od tłumacza: **_To opowiadanie to tłumaczenie "Becoming Alpha" autorstwa Miz636. Oryginał znajduje się na tej stronie. Jak wyżej napisano świat HP należy do J. , ale ta historia nie._

**From Translator:** _This is translation of "Becoming Alpha" by Miz636. This story in English can be found on this website. As above is write, HP world belongs to J. , but not this story._

* * *

**A/N:** To będzie, miejmy nadzieję, tylko jeden raz kiedy załączam AN na początku rozdziału. Powodem jest to, że chcę coś wyjaśnić. Na początku tego rozdziału mam dwie dodatkowe sprawy. Pierwszą jest pochyła czcionka, która jest swego rodzaju prologiem, wstępem do całej historii. Pogrubiona czcionka, która jest następna, jest wprowadzeniem lub sceną z dalszej części serii (trzeciej części, będąc dokładnym), która ukaże się później i dopiero wtedy nabierze sensu. Teraz kończę mówić, więc czytajcie, powodzenia i komentujcie! :)

**Od tłumacza:** Jestem świadoma moich błędów w tym tłumaczeniu. Jest to w ogóle moja pierwsza próba tłumaczenia czegokolwiek na poważnie, więc jestem otwarta na krytykę. A gdyby ktoś chciał mi pomóc i sprawdzać moje wypociny przed opublikowaniem, to z wielką chęcią tą pomoc także przyjmę. (: Odnośnie pogrubionej czcionki mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że nie licząc pojedynczych zwrotów w całości, był to najgorszy do przetłumaczenia fragment, bo w zasadzie nie wiedziałam o czym piszę. (: Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek będzie to czytał ze względu na to, że warto. Choć sama nie doczytałam dalej niż do 5 rozdziału i będę odkrywać losy Harry'ego prawie na równi z wami, zafascynowało mnie to opowiadanie tak, że chcę je przetłumaczyć. Rozdziały nie będą pojawiały się systematycznie choć mam w planach wstawiać nowy co tydzień. Lecz jak to wiadomo, nauka wzywa, bo choć teraz są wakacje to muszę się uczyć, z własnej wina, ale jednak. Mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie, choć pierwsze i mało profesjonalne, będzie udane i zdobędzie choć trochę czytelników. (: A teraz: miłego czytania! (:

PS. Interesująco robi się chyba dopiero w 2/3 rozdziale, w którym zależy od was (:

* * *

_Życie wydaje się być wykute w kamieniu, ale nie jest. Wybory, wydarzenia i małe rzeczy mogą zmienić przyszłość. Najmniejsza rzecz może być jak skręcenie w lewo, zamiast w prawo. Pomoc komuś w zrobieniu czegoś lub nawet wybór gdzie usiąść może zmienić życie. Świat składa się z małych wyborów, które składają się na duże rzeczy, nie z dużych spraw otoczonych przez małe rzeczy._

_ Czasami te najmniejsze wybory mogą zmienić historię, najmniejsze zdarzenie może wywołać nową reakcję łańcuchową. Jedna mała decyzja, która prowadzi do wielu małych zdarzeń, może zmienić nie tylko wydarzenie, ale i ludzi. Najmniejsza rzecz może stworzyć największe różnice w życiu._

_ Ta historia nie jest wyjątkiem. Jeden mały wybór, wybór by zadać pytanie niezadane wcześniej prowadzi do innych działań niż wcześniej. A one prowadzą do zupełnie innej historii Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera._

* * *

**Harry stał wewnątrz trzeciej linii na polanie, gdzie Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy oczekiwali go; gdy zamierzał pokazać, że był.**

** Podczas, gdy oglądał Voldemorta i jego zwolenników, Harry toczył walkę sam ze sobą. Nie wiedział czy powinien tylko wyjść na polanę i stawić czoło śmierci. Nawet jeśli Dumbledore powiedział mu, że był Horkruksem i powinien umrzeć, żeby Voldemort stał się śmiertelny.**

** Harry wiedział, że miał kolejne dziesięć minut, żeby zdecydować, ale właśnie nie wiedział co robić.**

** Przesuwając się pod swoją Peleryną-niewidką, Harry dotknął sztylet, który był z nim przez tak wiele czasu i był ogromnym atutem we wszystkim, co Harry robił. Drugą ręką chwycił rękojeść jego różdżki z ostrokrzewu, bliźniaczej dla cisowej różdżki Voldemorta.**

** Następnie prawa kieszeń Harry'ego rozgrzała się, niewątpliwie Daphne próbowała nakłonić go do rozmowy, po to aby po raz ostatni spróbować ****go**** zatrzymać. Nawet jeśli nikt nie mógł zatrzymać nadchodzącego wydarzenia, gdy on wchodził na polanę, jeśli to zrobił. Ta jedna rzecz przypomniała Harry'emu o co walczył, **_**dla kogo **_**walczył.**

** Każdy uczeń, od Slytherinu przez Gryffindor i Ravenclaw po Hufflepuff, od pierwszego do siódmego roku, liczył na niego. Zakon Feniksa liczył na niego. Rodziny i jego przyjaciele potrzebowali, żeby to zrobił, po to aby mogli być bezpieczni i bez strachu, że Śmierciożercy mogą zjawić się u ich drzwi i zabić ich w dowolnej chwili. Ci dobrzy w Ministerstwie potrzebują go, żeby zatrzymał Voldemorta, po to aby naprawić Ministerstwo.**

** Aczkolwiek zdaniem Harry'ego najważniejsze było, że gdyby to zrobił, Ginny będzie w stanie żyć jej życiem bez strachu lub prawdopodobieństwa, że jej rodzinę zabiją terroryści. **

** Spoglądając w dół pod Peleryną na swoje szaty, Harry uznał za zabawne, że zamierza iść i stanąć obok Voldemorta, dziedzica Slytherina, będąc ubranym w szaty w kolorach Slytherinu i ze Sztyletem w talii.**

** Nawet jeśli Harry **_**umrze**_**, wiedział, że oznaczałoby to, że ktoś inny może ostatecznie zabić Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. Ale miał przeczucie, że Dumbledore ma coś w zanadrzu.**

** Wzdychając wewnętrznie, Harry zadbał o to by być w cieniu, zanim zsunął Pelerynę i włożył ją do szat, w których nie miał swojego piekącego Dziennika.**

** Szybko zastanawiając się nad wyjęciem Dziennika i zostawieniem go tak, że każdy mógł usłyszeć co dzieje się na leśnej polanie, Harry westchnął nieznacznie i wysunął go. Otwierając i aktywując go, Harry włożył ołówek na miejsce zanim zdjął skórzany pasek ze swojej szyi i przyczepił go do Dziennika. Zmniejszając Dziennik, Harry wsunął go za koszulę i westchnął lekko. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele szybko dowiedzą się, że jego los został przesądzony i przeczytają Dziennik jakby to było życie.**

** Zanim mógł zmienić zdanie, Harry James Potter, siedemnastolatek ubrany w szaty Slytherinu, trzymający z boku sztylet i różdżkę w kaburze wyszedł na polanę. Wpatrzył się prosto w oczy Lordowi Voldemortowi, dziedzicowi Slytherina i najgroźniejszemu, najciemniejszemu Mrocznemu Panu jakiegokolwiek widziano, wiedząc, że to może być ostatnia rzecz jaką zobaczy w ciągu kilku minut.**

* * *

Rozdział 1

Harry James Potter wyglądał przez okno swojego przedziału w Ekspresie Hogwart na Peron 9¾. Oglądał innych uczniów, którzy żegnali się ze swoimi rodzicami przed semestrem. Harry widział ludzi w szatach począwszy od granatowych, przez czarne, aż do krwistoczerwonych. Oczywiście widział ludzi, którzy byli Mugolami, jako że byli w mugolskich ubraniach i wpatrywali się w morze czarodziejek i czarodziejów wyglądając na zagubionych i niezwykłych.

Harry zamknął oczy, odwrócił się od okna i pomyślał o wydarzeniach, które doprowadziły do jego odejścia od Dursley'ów. Listy przychodzące do domu jego cioci i wujka za dnia, wreszcie szalona jazda jego wujka, który zabrał ich daleko od domu, aż kończyli w zepsutym domu na wyspie, w środku sztormu. Wtedy Hagrid, wielki mężczyzna włamał się do domu i dał Harry'emu jego list, ostatecznie przekonując go, że jest czarodziejem. Następny miesiąc spędził z dala od swojej rodziny. Aż do dziś, 1 września, kiedy zgodzili się zabrać go na King's Cross, gdzie o 10 rano zostawili go.

Harry był wdzięczny, że pomyślał o zapytaniu Hagrida jak dojechać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, jako że pewnie nigdy nie znalazłby ukrytego wejścia bez jego instrukcji. Następnie popracował ciężko, aż ostatecznie wniósł swój kufer do pociągu i do przedziału. Usiadł przy oknie z włosami ukrywającymi jego czoło.

Widzisz, Harry James Potter nie był zwykłym czarodziejem. Jeszcze miesiąc temu myślał o sobie jako o zwykłym chłopcu bez rodziców. Potem dowiedział się, że jego rodzice zostali zamordowani przez złego czarodzieja Lorda Voldemorta. Zostawili Harry'ego tylko z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole i tytułem „Chłopca–Który–Przeżył" przez Voldemorta, który kierując swoją różdżkę na Harry'ego i zamierzając zabić jednoroczne dziecko i swoją słabość, rzekomo sam stracił życie.

Podczas podróży na Ulicę Pokątną, ulicę ze sklepami dla czarodziei ukrytą w Londynie, Harry dowiedział się, że dzięki swojej bliźnie wyróżnia się. Podjął decyzję o zmianie będąc w swoich nowych, czarnych szkolnych szatach w momencie wsiadania do pociągu. Zasłonił wtedy bliznę swoimi czarnymi, niesfornymi włosami, starając się nie wyróżniać. Dotychczas jego plan przebiegał pomyślnie.

Była jedenasta, gdy dmuchnięto w gwizdki i Ekspres Hogwart odjechał ze stacji, zabierając Harry'ego do Hogwartu. Z dala od jego starego życia z Dursley'ami.

* * *

Harry oglądał przemijający Londyn, kiedy grupa dzieciaków w szatach z niebieską podszewką weszła do przedziału i spytała go czy mogą z nim usiąść. Harry powiedział im, że mogą i wrócił do spoglądania za okno, w zasadzie ignorując starszych uczniów. Nie chciał nikogo uświadomionego kim jest. Wolał pozostać niezauważonym, aż do czasu, kiedy będzie zmuszony podać swoje nazwisko. Szczęśliwie dla niego starszym uczniom to nie przeszkadzało i zostawili go samemu sobie, rozmawiając między sobą o tym jak spędzili lato.

Tylko raz przez całą jazdę Harry odwrócił wzrok od okna. Żeby kupić jedzenie na lunch, kiedy przyjechał wózek, kupując wystarczająco by zaspokoić głód. Poza tym spędził godziny na oglądaniu przemijających krajobrazów, jak i ciesząc się swoją wolnością od Dursley'ów. Pierwszą odkąd miał rok i zostawiono go na ich progu po zamordowaniu jego rodziców.

* * *

Harry wpatrywał się w wspaniały zamek przed nim, kiedy łódki płynęły w poprzek jeziora, niezdolny do uwierzenia swoim oczom. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że będzie zostawał w tak wspaniałym miejscu przez dziesięć miesięcy, w każde z tych następnych 7 lat. Myślał, że śni: to nie mógł być jego nowy dom.

Rozglądając się dookoła na innych pierwszorocznych zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on tak zareagował. Prawie każdy pierwszoroczny wpatrywał się w zamek przed nimi. Kilku tak jak Harry, spoglądało dookoła na reakcje innych. Harry wrócił do patrzenia na kamienny zamek, dopóki w końcu nie dotarli na drugi brzeg jeziora i zaprowadzono ich do drzwi, w które Hagrid zastukał trzy razy. Otworzyły się ukazując wysoką, czarnowłosą czarownicę w szmaragdowo–zielonej szacie i ze srogim wyrazem twarzy.

– Pierwszoroczni, Profesor McGonagal – powiedział Hagrid.

– Dziękuję Hagridzie. Zabiorę ich stąd.

Kobieta, Profesor McGonagall, poprowadziła ich przez Salę Wejściową, która była taka ogromna, że mogła pomieścić w sobie cały dom Dursley'ów. Poprowadziła ich obok drzwi, zza których słychać było setki rozmawiających głosów do małego, pustego pomieszczenia poza Salą, gdzie się stłoczyli.

– Witam w Hogwarcie – powiedziała profesor McGonagall, kiedy wszyscy byli w pokoju. – Uczta Powitalna wkrótce się zacznie, ale zanim zajmiecie miejsca w Wielkiej Sali zostaniecie przydzieleni do waszych domów. Przydział jest bardzo ważną ceremonią, bo póki tu jesteście, wasz dom będzie jakby waszą rodziną wewnątrz Hogwartu. Będziecie mieli lekcje z resztą waszego domu, będzie spać z nimi w dormitoriach, a wolny czas będziecie spędzać w Pokoju Wspólnym waszego domu.

– Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy dom ma swoją własną, szlachetną historię i wiele wybitnych czarodziejów i czarodziejek. Póki jesteście w Hogwarcie, wasze sukcesy będą doliczane do punktów waszego domu, natomiast każde złamanie zasad to utrata punktów. Na koniec roku dom z największą liczbą punktów jest nagradzany niosącym wielki zaszczyt Pucharem Domów. Mam nadzieję, że każdy z was w zależności od tego, który dom będziesz waszym dostąpi tego zaszczytu.

– Przydział odbędzie się w ciągu kilku minut przed resztą szkoły. Sugeruję wam upiększyć się tak bardzo jak możecie, póki czekacie. Wrócę, kiedy będziemy gotowi. Proszę, czekajcie spokojnie.

Potem opuściła pomieszczenie, a Harry wślizgnął się do cienia na końcu sali, wykorzystując ciemne włosy i szaty jako przewagę. I wtedy zaczął próbować wymyślić czym może być Przydział, ale jego myśli zostały przerwane, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię.

–...Potter, sądziłem, że będzie tu w tym roku? – czerwonowłosy chłopiec zapytał czarnowłosego.

– Tak myślę. Miał mieć w tym roku jedenaste urodziny, jeśli dobrze pamiętam – odpowiedział chłopiec.

– W takim razie, dlaczego go tu nie ma? – spytał czerwonowłosy chłopak, podczas gdy rozglądał się po sali, nie zauważając Harry'ego czającego się w cieniu, przysłuchującego się ich rozmowie.

– Bo Weasley, on prawdopodobnie czuje, że jest zbyt specjalny by przyjść do Hogwartu i poszedł do innej szkoły – powiedział blondyn, kiedy podszedł do pary. Obaj chłopcy spoglądali na towarzyszących mu goryli.

– Co masz na myśli Malfoy? – wypluł Weasley, czerwonowłosy chłopiec.

– Mam na myśli to, że jest bogaty i sławny, więc po co ma się męczyć, przychodząc na wysypisko jak to? Poszedłbym gdzie indziej, ale widzisz matka chciała mnie blisko domu – powiedział Malfoy.

– Odwal się Malfoy – rzucił Weasley odwracając się od blondyna.

– Podskocz mi, Weasley – powiedział Malfoy namawiając go. – Mam na myśli, to nie tak, że masz pieniądze czy coś. Twoje szaty z drugiej ręki to dowód. Zakładam, że nie masz nic co sprawi, że będziesz lepszy niż Mugole.

Weasley odwrócił się tak szybko, że ledwo można było zobaczyć jego ruch i był na Malfoy'u zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować. Harry oglądał w zdumieniu jak Weasley zaczyna uderzać Malfoy'a pięścią w twarz, łamiąc mu nos i pokrywając go krwią.

Nikt inny w pokoju nie ruszył się, ani nic nie powiedział, przestraszany byciem zranionym lub byciem w tarapatach. Oczywiście inni pierwszoroczni mieli dobry pomysł by nie angażować się w walkę, jako że chwilę po tym jak ją zaczęto, przed tym jak Malfoy mógł oddać Weasley'owi, Profesor McGonagall wróciła do sali.

– Co to znaczy?! – krzyknęła, sprawiając, że każdy uczeń w pokoju spojrzał na nią przestając śledzić walkę. – Bicie się pierwszego dnia szkoły jeszcze zanim zaczął się Przydział! Wam obydwu powinno być wstyd! Napiszemy do waszych rodzin, a także Dyrektor będzie w to zaangażowany. Macie szczęście, że nie możemy odebrać punktów domowi zanim zostaniecie przydzieleni i że wszystko wydarzyło się zanim Uczta się skończyła, bo stracilibyście dużo punktów z waszych przyszłych domów.

Zła profesor ruszyła do przodu wyciągając swoją różdżkę i odciągnęła od siebie dwóch chłopców. Kilka ruchów różdżką później obaj byli czyści, a Malfoy miał zdrowy nos. Spojrzała na obydwu, zanim pokazała wszystkim uczniom, żeby za nią podążyli. Nikt nie zauważył jak Harry wyślizgnął się z cienia i dołączył do środka grupy, próbując postępować jakby był tam cały czas.

Grupa weszła do Wielkiej Sali w linii i zostali onieśmieleni tym co zobaczyli. Tysiące świec oświetlających pomieszczenie, wszystkie wiszące ponad czterema długimi stołami pełnymi uczniów i jednym krótszym dla nauczycieli. Powyżej nich sufit wyglądał jak nocne niebo na zewnątrz. Harry usłyszał jak brązowowłosa dziewczyna mamrocze o tym, że jest zaczarowany.

Pierwszoroczni zostali poprowadzeni do długiego stołu, gdzie siedzieli nauczyciele. Taboret czekał na nim przed stołem, a na nim leżał stary, brudny i szpiczasty kapelusz. Każdy, od starszych uczniów aż do perłowo–białych duchów nad stołami patrzył na kapelusz, więc pierwszoroczni też to zrobili. Nie byli rozczarowani, gdy zobaczyli jak kapelusz się rusza i otwiera coś jak usta, zanim zaczął śpiewać.

„_Może nie jestem śliczna,_

_ Może i łach ze mnie stary,_

_ Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_

_ Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._

_ Możecie mieć meloniki,_

_ Możecie nosić panamy,_

_Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,_

_ Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._

_ Choćbyś swą głowę schował_

_ Pod pachę albo w piasek,_

_ I tak poznam kim jesteś,_

_ Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._

_ Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_

_ Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

_ A ja wam zaraz powiem,_

_ Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._

_ Może w Gryffindorze,_

_ Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,_

_ Gdzie króluje odwaga_

_ I do wyczynów ochota._

_ A może w Hufflepuffie,_

_ Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,_

_ Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi_

_ Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą._

_ A może w Ravenclawie_

_ Zamieszkać wam wypadnie_

_ Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,_

_ Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie._

_ A jeśli chcecie zdobyć_

_ Druhów gotowych na wiele,_

_ To czeka was Slytherin, _

_ Gdzie cenią sobie fortele._

_ Więc bez lęku do dzieła!_

_ Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, _

_ Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,_

_ Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!"*_

Wszyscy klaskali kapeluszowi, który ukłonił się każdemu z domów zanim znieruchomiał. Gdy klaskanie się skończyło, większość pierwszorocznych zaczęła rozmawiać ze swoimi znajomymi o ich uldze, że Przydział już się zaczyna. Z drugiej strony Harry próbował domyślić się w którym domu będzie, ale naprawdę nie wiedział do którego najlepiej pasuje. Wciąż nie zdecydował, kiedy Profesor McGonagall podeszła krok do przodu z rolką pergaminu w dłoniach.

– Kiedy wyczytam wasze imię, usiądźcie na taborecie i nałóżcie na głowę tiarę – powiedziała.

– Abbot Hannah!

Harry oglądał jak Hannah zostaje przydzielona do Hufflepuff'u, a za nią podąża Susan Bones. Obserwował jak Terry Boot był pierwszym w Ravenclawie, a po nim Mandy Broklehurst. Lavender Brown jako pierwsza trafiła do Gryffindoru, a Milicent Bulstrode do Slytherinu, co sprawiło, że z jakiegoś powodu tłum zagwizdał, a przydział Tracy Davis wywołał tą samą reakcję. Justin Finch–Fletchley trafił do Hufflepuffu, a Harry zaczął tracić zainteresowanie, kiedy oglądał Seamus Finnigan zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru, a za nim brązowowłosa dziewczyna – Hermiona Granger. Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszał jak rudy chłopak, Weasley jęknął na jej przydział, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Patrzył jak Neville Longbottom, czarnowłosy chłopak, z którym rozmawiał Weasley trafił do Gryffindoru i zapomniał zdjąć tiarę, więc podbiegł z powrotem i oddał ją następnej osobie.

Po tym Harry stracił zainteresowanie, aż do czasu gdy wypowiedziano nazwisko Draco Malfoy i blond włosy chłopak wywyższał się na taborecie. Kapelusz ledwo dotknął jego głowy, a ogłosił, że będzie w Slytherinie. Zdecydowanie zadowolony z siebie Malfoy podszedł usiąść z dwójką chłopaków, Crabbe'm i Goyle'm, którzy towarzyszyli mu wcześniej.

Harry ponownie zaczął zwracać uwagę kiedy pojawiły się nazwiska na literę „P". Oglądał Parkinson przydzielaną do Slytherinu, jedną z bliźniaczek Patil do Ravenclawu, a drugą do Gryffindoru. Nawet nie słuchał przydziału Parksa mając przeczucie, że jest następny. Oczywiście następnym wypowiedzianym nazwiskiem było:

– Potter, Harry!

I w końcu kiedy wygląd Harry'ego był znany całej szkole, ludzie zaczęli szeptać i starać się zdobyć lepszy widok na niego. Zanim kapelusz spadł mu na oczy, tak jak innym przydzielanym pierwszorocznym, zobaczył jak wszyscy zadzierają głowy by lepiej go widzieć. A on tylko wpatrywał się w czarny środek kapelusza i czekał na przydział, chcąc być cierpliwym.

– Hmmm – usłyszał w uchu cichy głosik. – Trudne, bardzo trudne. Mnóstwo odwagi, tak. Umysł też dość tęgi. To prawdziwy talent...och na Boga, tak...i zdrowe pragnienie sprawdzenia się...tak,to bardzo interesujące... Więc gdzie mam cię przydzielić?

_Dokądkolwiek chcesz mnie przydzielić. _Pomyślał Harry, domyślając się, że Tiara Przydziału zbiera myśli. _Chcę być w najlepszym miejscu dla mnie, nie ma znaczenia co pomyślą inni._

– To bardzo interesujące... Dobrze, wybiorę najlepszy dom, żeby pomóc ci w drodze do wielkości. Jako, że nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał jakiekolwiek uprzedzenia w głowie, coś co w tobie lubię, myślę, że umieszczę cię w...

– Slytherin!

Harry zdjął kapelusz z głowy, kiedy Tiara Przydziału przestała mówić Sali jego dom i został przywitany przez czystą i zupełną ciszę. Każda pojedyncza osoba w Sali wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, niezdolna uwierzyć, że Harry Potter, TEN Harry Potter został przydzielony do _Slytherinu._ Nawet Ślizgoni, ani ich opiekun domu nie mogli uwierzyć.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył szok na twarzach wszystkich nauczycieli, nawet tego na środku, siedzącego na specjalnym krześle jak tron. Przełykając nieznacznie ślinę, Harry odłożył kapelusz na miejsce i powoli ruszył w kierunku stołu z uczniami w zieleni i srebrze. Wszystkie oczy w Sali były na nim, obserwując jego ruchy, kiedy szedł do stołu jego domu. Nawet po tym jak usiadł, nikt nie mógł przestać patrzeć na niego.

Harry spojrzał w dół na zegarek tak, że nie wyglądał jakby na niego patrzył. Potem czekał i nie spojrzał na zegarek ponownie, póki profesor na tronopodobnym krześle nie poruszył się, mówiąc, że w końcu _ktoś _swoim przydziałem wprawił wszystkich w szok. Jego zegarek powiedział mu, że dał wszystkim 5 minut na reakcję, co było dla niego zaskoczeniem.

– Profesor McGonagall, proszę kontynuować Przydział – powiedział profesor w tronopodobnym krześle, wyciągając wszystkich z osłupienia.

– Oczywiście, Profesorze Dumbledore – odpowiedziała, powoli kontynuując Przydział.

Aż do zakończenia Przydziału ludzie patrzyli na Harry'ego, sprawiając, że był bardzo zdenerwowany i czuł się niekomfortowo. Harry zwracał wystarczająco dużo uwagi na Przydział, żeby usłyszeć, że Weasley ma na imię Ronald i trafił do Gryffindoru. Inny chłopiec, Blaise Zabini, dołączył do Harry'ego przy stole Slytherinu siadając po jego lewej stronie. Blaise zerknął na niego tylko na moment, zanim spojrzał w kierunku głównego stołu i dyrektora Albusa Dumbledora.

– Witajcie! – powiedział Dumbledore, wcześniej wstając. – Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie! Zanim zaczniemy ucztę chciałbym wam powiedzieć kilka słów. A oto one: Głupol! Mazgaj! Śmieć! Obsów!

Jedzenie pojawiło się przed Harry'm, kiedy Dumbledore usiadł i większość Sali zaklaskała. Harry wgryzł się, nie mając nigdy w życiu tyle jedzenia i chcąc korzystać z tego z czego mógł. Chwycił trochę wszystkiego leżącego przed nim i zaczął jeść podczas słuchania rozmów jego kolegów z klasy, bo aktualnie rozmawiali o nim.

– Potter, jak dostałeś się do Slytherinu? – zapytał go Malfoy, szydząc mu w twarz.

– Tiara Przydziału mnie tu umieściła – odpowiedział Harry, nie chcąc dać tego po sobie znać, ale chcąc końca pytań.

– Tak, tak, wszyscy to słyszeliśmy, ale każdy myślał, że będziesz krwistym Gryfonem. Mam na myśli, że jesteś oczywiście symbolem światła i to wszystko inne.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Potter, nie mów mi, że nie wiesz co znaczy bycie w Slytherinie – wycedził siedzący obok niego Blaise, szydząc mu w twarz.

– Uh... Przepraszam, ale nie.

– Nie wiesz? – powiedziała siedząca z drugiej strony stołu Daphne Greengrass. Twarze jej oraz innych pierwszorocznych dookoła nich zdobił szok, aczkolwiek z jej twarzy szybko znikł.

W odpowiedzi Harry potrząsnął głową i dodał:

– To szczerze mój pierwszy dzień w czarodziejskim świecie z wyjątkiem dnia, kiedy dostałem mój list. Ktoś zostawił mnie na większość życia u okropnych, całkowitych Mugoli. Szczerze ich nienawidzę, chociaż z pewnością nie Mugoli w ogóle. Pomimo, że jedni z którymi jestem związany to cholerne dranie.

Wszyscy jego koledzy wpatrywali się w niego w niedowierzaniu, podczas gdy on jadł i gryzł swojego smażonego kurczaka czekając na odpowiedź, która nie nadchodziła. Żaden z jego kolegów nie mógł uwierzyć, że TEN Harry Potter dorastał u Mugoli, nie mając pojęcia o czarodziejskim świecie. Każdy spodziewał się, że całe życie był u jakiejś jasnej rodziny.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dorastałeś nie wiedząc o czarodziejskim świecie? – Malfoy spytał niedowierzając. Harry tylko skinął, jako że jego buzia była pełna. – Dobrze, zatem wszyscy z nas, Ślizgonów pomożemy ci podjąć dobrą decyzję. – Wszyscy inni dookoła niego przytaknęli mu w zgodzi, choć niektórzy mniej chętnie niż inni.

Harry przechylił głowę pogrążając się w myślach. Mógł zauważyć, że niektórzy z tych ludzi jak Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis czy Daphne Greengrass są pomocni, ale Milicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe i Goyle wydawali się w ogóle tacy nie być. Draco Malfoy i Teodor Nott byli dwójką, której na pewno nie był pewien. Draco zdecydowanie wydawał się być typem, który wykorzystuje innych, a Nott z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się być tylko...bardzo chytry. Podjęcie decyzji o tych dwóch zajmie mu trochę.

– Przyjmę radę – powiedział w końcu – ale ostateczny wybór uważam za sprawę, która należy tylko do mnie. – Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, wszyscy inni Ślizgoni przytaknęli szczęśliwi. Małe uśmiechy zdobiły ich twarze kiedy na siebie zerknęli.

– Bardzo dobrze Potter – powiedziała Daphne. – Tylko powiedz nam, dlaczego Tiara Przydziału umieściła cię w Slytherinie. Myślisz ambitnie, a jednak jesteś ostrożny i chytry, ciężko stwierdzić. Zdecydowanie tu należysz, w odróżnieniu od tego co większość z nas myśli.

– W tym jednym muszę się zgodzić z Greengrass – powiedział z boku Harry'ego Blaise, sprawiając, że ten odwrócił się do niego. – Z pewnością myślisz jak Ślizgoni.

– Myślę, że mogę stać się jak ty – powiedział z jego boku Malfoy, choć Harry ledwo zwrócił na to uwagę.

– Jedno pytanie do was wszystkich – powiedział Harry, jako że uświadomił sobie coś co było powszechne wśród innych. – Dlaczego tylko nazwiska?

– To proste Potter – powiedział z prawej strony Harry'ego Malfoy, ponownie przyciągając jego uwagę. – To zwyczaj Czystokrwistych. Wszyscy dorastaliśmy mówiąc tak, a teraz to tradycja Slytherinu, by używać głównie nazwisk. Mimo to bliższe więzi – czy przyjaźnie, jak inni mogą je nazwać, chociaż my myślimy o nich jako o sojuszach – przynoszą ze sobą zaniechanie nazwisk.

– To ma sens oprócz faktu, że czystokrwistość nie jest czymś o czym wcześniej słyszałem.

– Czystokrwisty to ktoś, kto ma w swojej rodzinie tylko magiczną krew od siedmiu pokoleń, Potter – powiedział Nott, w końcu się odzywając. – Ty jesteś Półkrwi. Twoja mama była Mugolakiem, przez Czystokrwistych znana także jako Szlama. Większość odbiera to słowo jako odrazę, chociaż mam nadzieję, że ty nie.

– Mugolak oznacza brudną krew, Potter – powiedziała Davis, widząc jego zmieszanie. – To najgorsze z najgorszych. Nott chce tylko, żebyś wiedział, że w Pokoju Wspólnym będziesz to często słyszał. Ma nadzieję, że nie będziesz się chciał pojedynkować z każdym kto go użyje. To obraza dla Mugolaków, co oznacza, że to także obraza dla twojej matki, ale to powszechna rzecz i musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Tak długo jak wy nie będziecie tego używać na mnie lub mojej mamie, zachowam emocje i nie będę brał tego do siebie – powiedział grzecznie Harry, starając zdobyć się na ich bardziej formalny styl mówienia. Greengrass skinęła mu głową, dając mu znać, że zrozumiała i także, że zauważyła jego próbę formalności.

Harry lubił to w Ślizgonach. Dla innych, wyłapywali oni tylko pierwsze znaczenie, nigdy drugie, ale dla Ślizgonów niemal nic nie miało drugiego znaczenia, ani ukrytego powodu. Harry widział jak Ślizgoni zaczynają rozmawiać między sobą włączając go w przypadkowe rozmowy. Poza tym zostawili go samego i pozwoli mu słuchać, żeby mógł spróbować nauczyć się ich sposobu działania.

Trwało to przez resztę obiadu, póki Dumbledore nie poinformował ich, że wstęp na korytarz po prawej stronie na trzecim piętrze jest wzbroniony. Inni Ślizgoni roześmieli się tylko na część o osobie umierającej w męczarniach. Następnie Dumbledore wysłał ich wszystkich do łóżek, po tym jak odśpiewali szkolną pieśń, o wszyscy Ślizgoni zrobili najszybciej jak mogli. Także Harry.

* * *

– A oto miejsce gdzie znajduje się tajemne wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu – powiedział piątoroczny Prefekt, który oprowadzał pierwszorocznych, gdy zatrzymał się przed gołą, kamienną ścianą na martwym końcu lochów. – Obecne hasło to: „Węże są królami". – Kiedy Prefekt wypowiedział hasło pas gołej ściany naprzeciwko grupy rozsunął się, ukazując pierwszorocznym wejście do pokoju. – Podążajcie za mną.

Harry rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju wspólnym, wpatrując się w okrągłe, zielonkawe lampy zwisające na łańcuchach z szorstkiego kamiennego sufitu, krzesła z wysokim oparciem przed ogniem i misternie rzeźbiony gzyms kominka powyżej trzeszczącego ognia. Z daleka widział kilku starszych Ślizgonów siedzących w krzesłach wokół ognia, rozmawiających przez co wyglądało tak, jakby większość, albo nie była jeszcze w pokoju, albo była już w łóżku.

– W dół tego holu znajdziecie dormitoria – powiedział Prefekt, ponownie ściągając uwagę Harry'ego na niego i hol naprzeciwko tej strony pokoju, gdzie było wejście. – Dziewcząt są w dół na lewo holu, a chłopców w dół na prawo. Chłopcy, nie możecie w żadnej sytuacji ominąć pierwszej pochodni na korytarzu dziewcząt. Nigdy nie próbujcie jako, że wszyscy w domu o tym usłyszą i sprawimy, że tego pożałujecie. Zrozumiano? – Harry skinął wraz z innymi chłopcami.

– Dobrze. Teraz wszyscy pójdziecie do pierwszych dormitoriów w holu. Wasz dobytek już tam jest, więc musicie go tylko rozpakować i pójść do łóżka. Z całą pewnością będziecie mieć jutro długi dzień, więc potrzebujecie się wyspać. A teraz zejdźcie mi z oczu!

Harry i wszyscy inni pierwszoroczni spojrzeli na siebie na moment, zanim podzielili się według płci i poszli w dół swoich korytarzy do ich sypialni. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, chociaż próbował zachować swoją najlepszą pustą twarz jaką umiał. Było tam sześć łóżek z baldachimem z zielonymi i srebrnymi zasłonami. Obok każdego łóżka była wielka, malowana szafa z jednej strony, a z drugiej mahoniowe biurko, które zawierało powyżej półki na książki i zapasy. W nogach każdego łóżka był kufer, pokazujący, które łóżko było czyje.

Harry szybko znalazł swoje łóżko, te najbliżej drzwi i otworzył swój kufer. Wyjął swoje szaty i mundurki. Powiesił szaty, a mundurki zgrabnie złożył w szufladach wewnątrz szafy. Następnie wyjął swoje książki i umieścił ja na pólkach jego biurka, grzbietem skierowanym na zewnątrz. Potem swój pergamin, pióra i tusz włożył do szuflady biurka. Swoją szkolną torbę umieścił na boku krzesła przy biurku, które także było z mahoniu.

Chwycił piżamę, która nie należała do Dudley'a, jako że Harry był wystarczająco inteligentny, by kupić całą szafę nowych mugolskich oraz czarodziejskich ubrań, kiedy był z Hagridem na Ulicy Pokątnej i swoje kosmetyki. Harry poszedł do dzielonej łazienki i w ciągu pięciu minut był gotowy do snu.

W tym czasie inni chłopcy skończyli się rozpakowywać, co Harry już zrobił i wszedł do swojego łóżka. Nott, Malfoy i Zabini skinęli mu na dobranoc, na co Harry szybko odpowiedział. Harry dobrze domyślał się, że Crabbe i Goyle nie byli zbyt mądrzy i nie mogli myśleć za siebie przez większość czasu.

Zaciągając zasłony dookoła siebie, Harry usiadł na łóżku i pomyślał o tym z czym będzie miał do czynienia następnego ranka w szkole, kiedy powoli zapadał i najgłębszy sen jaki kiedykolwiek miał.


	2. Chapter 2

**Od** **tłumacza:** _Nie spodziewałam się, że po pierwszym rozdziale będą aż 3 komentarze! Szczerze powiem, że choć nie miałam czasu to właśnie te komentarze zmotywowały mnie, żeby jednak dzisiaj wstawić 2 rozdział. Nie przedłużam więc i zapraszam, miłego czytania! :D_

_PS. Dalej szukam osoby która byłaby chętna, żeby poprawiać moje błędy, które sama pomijam (:_

* * *

Rozdział 2

Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, głodny i potrzebujący śniadania. Byli z nim inni pierwszoroczni chłopcy, za którymi podążały dziewczyny. Aktualnie Harry był w środku grupy chłopców, którzy zgodzili się, że ochrona jednego z nich jej bardzo ważną rzeczą.

Kiedy wszyscy młodzi Ślizgoni siedzieli przy stole i jedli, przyszedł profesor Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów i opiekun ich domu i zaczął rozdawać uczniom ich plany. Kiedy wręczał Harry'emu jego plan, posłał mu badawcze spojrzenie, bardzo podobne do tych, które posyłali mu inni profesorowie. Harry ponad głową spotkał wzrok profesora, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i ośmielając do zrobienia sceny podczas śniadania. Po tym Snape szybko poszedł dalej, rozdając plany innym uczniom i przechodząc do następnej grupy.

Zerkając na swój plan Harry zauważył, że jego pierwszą lekcją jest Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, a potem ma przerwę. Wzruszając ramionami Harry wrócił do jedzenia, wiedząc, że powinien iść i wziąć swoje książki zanim pójdzie do klasy. Inni pierwszoroczni omawiali ich plan i to jak bardzo bolesne to było.

– Możecie w to uwierzyć? Dwie godziny Eliksirów z Gryfonami w każdy piątek! – uskarżał się Draco. – Wolałbym mieć je z Krukonami lub Puchonami, nie z Gryfonami.

– Mamy Zaklęcia z Puchonami – powiedziała Daphne. – Świetnie.

– Osobiście myślę, że Zielarstwo z Puchonami jest najgorsze – powiedział Teodor, z niesmakiem spoglądając w dół na swój plan.

– Potter, jak myślisz co jest najgorsze? – spytał nagle Draco, odwracając się do Harry'ego i patrząc z ciekawością.

– Dlaczego ma znaczenie z kim mamy lekcje? – spytał Harry, kiedy przełknął kęs jajka. – Wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy uczniami. To znaczy, na pewno nie wszyscy jesteśmy w jednym domu, ale wszyscy jesteśmy jedenastolatkami rozdzielonymi według swoich cech. Jesteśmy tu, żeby się uczyć, więc po co się martwić z kim mamy zajęcia, tak długo jak się na nich uczymy?

Daphne, Tracy, Blaise i Teodor patrzyli na Harry'ego ciekawie, jako że nie wiedzieli co o tym myśleć. Z drugiej strony Draco otwarcie utkwił wzrok w Harry'm. Pansy, Milicenta, Crabbe i Goyle tylko na niego patrzyli, bez żadnych emocji na twarzach, co wyglądało jakby Pansy myślała o Harry'm jak o czymś odrażającym.

– Dlaczego ma znaczenie z kim jesteśmy w klasie Potter? Potter, to sprawia ogromną różnicę! – powiedział Draco, machając trochę dookoła ramionami. – Jesteśmy najlepsi w szkole. Przez to inne domy starają się stawiać nas w złym świetle, więc tracimy punkty w każdym semestrze. Jedyna lekcja kiedy jesteśmy okay to ta ze Snape'm jako, że jest opiekunem naszego domu i mamy spokój. Snape faworyzuje nas ponad innymi i kiedy jesteśmy sami, nauczyciele mogą nam odebrać punkty za coś co aktualnie robimy.

– W takim razie dlaczego nie powiecie reszcie szkoły co o tym myślicie? – Harry spytał racjonalnie. – Dlaczego nie poinformujecie ich, że wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy ludźmi, nie reinkarnacją mroku? Powiedzcie im, że jesteśmy jak oni, ale mamy więcej ambicji i przebiegłości. Sprawicie tym, że łatwiej staniemy się potężni, bo mieliśmy pomysł by poskarżyć się przed tamtymi, którzy nie mieli tej możliwości. Tylko pozwólcie im wiedzieć jak się czujecie, jak czuje się cały dom, a oni posłuchają.

– Nie tak funkcjonuje Hogwart, Potter! Spytaj kogokolwiek w Slytherinie, a powie ci to samo!

– Co się stanie jeśli porozmawiam z kimś z Hufflepuffu lub Ravenclawu? Co jeśli powiem im co naprawdę lubię? Myślicie, że posłuchają? Myślę, że tak. Myślę, że ludzie odczepią się, jeśli tylko z nimi porozmawiamy i przestaniemy sprawiać ich życie nieszczęśliwym.

Daphne, Teodor, Blaise i Tracy spojrzeli na Harry'ego z nowo nabytym respektem, ale wciąż z ciekawością. Oni byli naprawdę zainteresowani tym co powiedział i choć wyglądało na to, że Teodor Nott wydawał się również słuchać Draco to nie tak bardzo jak Harry'ego.

– Dobra, skończyłem – powiedział nagle Harry i odłożył widelec, chwycił swój plan i wstał. – Idę zabrać mój podręcznik do obrony. Idzie ktoś ze mną? – Harry spojrzał na innych pierwszorocznych i zobaczył jak Daphne, Blaise i Tracy odkładają swoje widelce i wstają. Teodor wahał się, jako że nie był pewny co zrobić. Patrząc między Harry'm, a Draco został na swoim miejscu, ale nie wziął widelca z powrotem.

Daphne, Blaise, Tracy i Harry wyszli z Wielkiej Sali między szeptami i wskazywaniem palcami, które ignorowali. Poszli prosto w stronę wejścia do lochów i skierowali się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. Podczas gdy większość pierwszorocznych mogła się zgubić w lochach, ta czwórka zapamiętała trasę poprzez patrzenie na niektóre z oznaczeń wzdłuż narożników, które wskazał im Prefekt.

– Więc Potter, naprawdę masz na myśli to co powiedziałeś wcześniej? – spytała Daphne, przerywając ciszę pomiędzy nimi.

– Tak – odpowiedział Harry nie zdradzając nic więcej.

– Potter...Harry – zaczęła Tracy. – Przyciągnąłeś moją uwagę tym co powiedziałeś. Naprawdę myślisz, że rozmawiając z innymi domami zmienimy trochę z tej dawnej rywalizacji?

– Cóż, ktoś musi spróbować. Ponadto, jeśli Slytherin nie wykona pierwszego ruchu, żaden ruch nie zostanie nigdy wykonany. Jesteśmy tymi, których wszyscy się boją, więc bądźmy tymi, którzy pokażą, że nie jesteśmy tacy jak mówią. Miałem także na myśli to co powiedziałem o nas jako o jedenastolatkach. Wróćcie do ostatniej nocy. Czy ktoś z was myślał o innych pierwszorocznych jako o kimś więcej niż kolegach z klasy, którzy byli tak nerwowi jak wy, kolegach tak zmieszanych jak wy? Jestem pewny, że nie. Myślałem o nich jako o ludziach jak ja, tylko z inną przeszłością.

– Kiedy przedstawiasz to z tej strony. Sądzę, że ma to sens – przyznała Tracy, brzmiąc na nieco winną.

– Potter – warknął Blaise, wciąż niezdolny by brzmieć przyjaźnie, choć brzmiał jakby starał się nie szydzić. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że stworzyłeś sobie wroga z Malfoya, prawda?

– Jeśli tak, to wszystko co zrobię to będę z nim niewiele rozmawiać. Zresztą, co gorszego on może zrobić? – zakwestionował Harry, nieznacznie unosząc brew w stronę Blaise'a.

– Potter nie wiesz z kim zadarłeś. On jest synem Lucjusza Malfoya, który jest w Radzie Nadzorczej Hogwartu. Jest jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w kraju. Cokolwiek chce, dostaje.

– Zabini, zapomniałeś z kim rozmawiasz – powiedziała Daphne. – Potter to Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Jeśli ojciec Malfoya kiedykolwiek czegoś spróbuje, po jego stronie będzie cały Czarodziejski Świat. Najlepsza ochrona o jakiej Potter może myśleć to jego tytuł i sława, oczywiście, nawet jeśli on tego nie lubi.

– Prawda – przyznał Blaise. – Sądzę, że mogę się zgodzić, że to daje ci tutaj jakąś ochronę Potter. Oprócz tego, lubię twoje spojrzenie na tą sprawę. Szlamy mogą cierpieć, ale wszyscy uczniowie są tacy sami. My, Czystokrwiści mamy więcej mocy, zdrowia i zdolności. Myślę, że mogę zmienić trochę mój sposób postrzegania, chociaż wciąż myślę, że Czystokrwiści są lepsi niż Szlamy.

– Zmienię twój pogląd na to, Blaise – powiedział Harry ufnie. – Właśnie Mugolaki są tacy jak ty i ja, tylko że oni wiedzą więcej o mugolskim świecie, podczas gdy Czystokrwiści wiedzą więcej o magicznym.

To był koniec rozmowy jako, że dotarli do gołego odcinka ściany, który był wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego. Tracy wypowiedziała hasło, a cała czwórka weszła do środka i poszła do swoich dormitorium. Chwytając pióro, pergamin, atrament, podręcznik i torbę, Harry wybiegł z pokoju, żeby poczekać, aż wróci pozostała trójka. Kiedy cała czwórka zebrała się, wszyscy opuścili lochy i zaczęli szukać klasy obrony, z pomocą każdego zasobu jaki mógł im pomóc ją znaleźć.

* * *

Po lekcji obrony, gdzie Harry usiadł z Blaise'm, a Draco z Nottem, wszyscy pierwszoroczni wrócili do ich Pokoju Wspólnego, nie mówiąc nic przez cały czas. Kiedy tam doszli, Nott poszedł do dormitorium chłopców, a reszta podzieliła się na dwie grupy z rana. Następnie obie grupy spędziły prawie całą przerwę po przeciwnych stronach Pokoju Wspólnego, ruszając się tylko po to, żeby wziąć ich książki do Historii Magii i Zaklęć na popołudniowe zajęcia.

Na lunchu grupy były dalej odseparowane, co spowodowało rozmowy zarówno między personelem jak i uczniami, chociaż głównie między Ślizgonami. Harry, Blaise, Daphne i Tracy siedzieli na końcu stołu z sześcioma miejscami między nimi a Draco, Pansy, Milicentą, Crabbe'm i Goyle'm. Teodor Nott siedział pośrodku, choć bliżej grupy Harry'ego i powiedział wszystkim pierwszorocznym, że dopóki nie zgodzi się całkowicie ze słowami Harry'ego, to zgadza się z nimi bardziej niż z Draco.

Nie znając pierwszorocznych, nauczyciele będący przy stole rozmawiali o nich i o tym podziale w ich grupie. Pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni byli znani z trzymania się razem, więc ten niezwykły rozłam był całkowicie niezgodny ze zwyczajem i było to zaskoczeniem dla personelu. Także dla Profesora Snape'a.

– Co się dzieje z twoimi uczniami Severusie? – spytała Minerwa McGonagall, opiekunka Gryffindoru i jego współpracownica. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam by twoi Ślizgoni tak się zachowywali, szczególnie pierwszoroczni, nie mówiąc już o pierwszym dniu.

– Nie jestem pewny Minerwo – odpowiedział Severus Snape, widocznie zbity z tropu, co było zdumiewające samo w sobie jako, że Snape rzadko pokazywał emocje. – Nie widziałem ich odkąd dałem im ich plany, a wtedy wszystko było dobrze.

– Zauważyłam, że dziś rano czwórka z twoich pierwszorocznych wcześniej opuściła śniadanie, a jeden inny pomiędzy obydwoma grupami – powiedziała Pomona Sprout, opiekunka Hufflepuff'u.

– Złapałem to lepiej – powiedział Filius Flitwick, opiekun Ravenclawu. – Ja zauważyłem ponadto, że dwóch twoich chłopców, Potter i Malfoy, sprzeczało się o coś. Pan Potter nie wydawał się być zły, ale na pewno był bardzo zafascynowany tym o czym mówił. Pan Malfoy był wściekły na Pana Pottera. Można było to zobaczyć na jego twarzy.

– Nic z tego nie widziałem, ale na pewno dowiem się od moich wszystkich pierwszorocznych, co się z nimi wtedy działo – obiecał Severus Snape. – Nie podoba mi się pomysł wojny w moim własnym domu. Albo to będzie całkowicie zakończone, albo powinna być umowa, że krew nie zostanie przelana przez żaden argument, który może się pojawić – z tym, Profesor Snape gwałtownie wstał z krzesła i omiótł spojrzeniem stół Slytherinu.

– Wierzę, że zatrzymasz to zanim zajdzie za daleko – powiedziała Profesor McGonagall, spoglądając w dół na pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów z widocznym zmartwieniem.

– Wiesz, że Severus – powiedział Albus Dumbledore, odzywając się po raz pierwszy – zatrzyma to na długo przed tym, zanim to zajdzie za daleko.

* * *

– Co, jeśli mogę zapytać, się tutaj dzieje? – zażądał głos, sprawiając, że wszyscy pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni spojrzeli w górę, by ujrzeć jedno z niesławnych spojrzeń Profesora Snape'a.

– Nie wiem Profesorze, co się tutaj dzieje? – spytała Tracy, podczas gdy wszyscy zadawali sobie te samo pytanie.

– Dlaczego moi pierwszoroczni podzielili się na dwie grupy, z jednych chłopcem między nimi?

– Oh... To...

– Tak TO. Co się dzieje?

– To wszystko wina Pottera! – powiedział Draco, zanim ktokolwiek mógł się odezwać.

– A jak Pan Potter to spowodował? – spytał Profesor Snape, unosząc jedną brew.

– Wypowiedziałem na głos swoje własne myśli i opinie – powiedział Harry, bez podnoszenia brwi ani piorunującego spojrzenia.

– I to to spowodowało? Jak?

– Nie jestem naprawdę pewny, Sir. Widzi Pan, Draco nie zgadza się z moimi poglądami, więc trzyma się z dala ode mnie. Nie unikam go, ani nic takiego. Prawdą jest, że nie przeszkadza mi bycie z nim znajomymi. Ja nie zgadzam się tylko z jego opiniami na temat Mugolaków i innych domów.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że powodem dla którego moi pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni rozdzielili się na dwie grupy jest fakt, że dwóch chłopców nie może zaakceptować swoich opinii?

– Tak Sir – powiedział Harry, przytakując i kompletnie ignorując ostry ton, którego użył Profesor Snape.

– To prawda? – spytał Profesor Snape, patrząc na innych pierwszorocznych. Ci obok Harry'ego przytaknęli, podczas gdy ci blisko Draco potrząsnęli swoimi głowami. Teodor skinął raz, bardzo szybko. – Dlaczego tak jest, że wy nie możecie nawet postarać się o prostą historię? Panie Malfoy, co się wydarzyło?

– Potter znieważył moją rodzinę i honor, a ta trójka się z nim zgodziła! Nott nie jest w stanie podjąć decyzji czy się z nim zgodzić czy nie, więc pozostał neutralny w tej walce i na uboczu.

– Panie Nott, czy to prawda?

– Nie, Sir. To co powiedział Potter jest prawdą, Malfoy kłamie.

– Dobrze więc, myślę, że to będzie trudne do przejścia. Jako, że wszyscy macie następną Historię Magii porozmawiam z Dyrektorem i zobaczę czy cała wasza dziesiątka nie może spróbować rozwiązać tego do czasu Zaklęć. Wrócę za moment. Możecie skończyć jeść dopóki nie wrócę.

Po tym, Profesor Snape wrócił do Stołu Nauczycielskiego i podszedł prosto do Dyrektora, który słuchał go, gdy ten szeptał mu na ucho. Pierwszoroczni ponownie zaczęli jeść, a krótko po tym jak Snape ich opuścił był z powrotem z Dyrektorem i pokazał im, że mają za nimi podążyć.

* * *

Kiedy wszyscy byli w gabinecie Dyrektora i usiedli, Dumbledore zaczął bacznie na nich patrzeć, sprawiając, że każde po kolei zadrżało. Harry czuł się jak gdyby Dyrektor aktualnie czytał jego myśli i sondował jego umysł.

– Profesor Snape opowiedział mi interesującą historię – ostatecznie powiedział Profesor Dumbledore. – Mamy w tym dwie grupy z jedną osobą pośrodku, a każda z grup ma różne opinie. Podczas gdy normalnie nie byłoby to martwiące, w tym przypadku jest to duże zmartwienie. Wcześniej rzadko zdarzało się to wewnątrz jednego domu, nie mówiąc już o jednym roku.

– Podczas gdy rozumiem, że wydarzyło się to, ponieważ dwoje z was ma zupełnie różne spojrzenie na pewne sprawy, nie możemy dopuścić by obróciło się to w wojnę. Wszyscy musicie żyć razem przez następne 7 lat i jeśli będziecie przeciwko sobie nie sprawicie, że te 7 lat będzie łatwiejsze. Musimy postarać się dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu lub rozejmu, aby to wszystko wyszło.

– Mówię żebyście wykopali Pottera i jego przyjaciół ze Slytherinu i wysłali ich do Gryffindoru, gdzie wydaje się, że pragną być – zaszydził Draco.

– Oh nie, nigdy tego nie zrobimy. Z jakiegoś powodu zostali przydzieli do Slytherinu, więc Slytherin jest miejscem gdzie powinni zostać. Nie, miałem na myśli, że potrzebujemy taki rodzaj rozejmu, żebyście wszyscy nie pozwolili tym różnicom w opiniach sprawić, że któryś z was nie będzie się czuł bezpiecznie podczas snu, albo nawet na terenie zamku.

– Podczas gdy wszyscy nie musicie się nawzajem lubić, wszyscy musicie co najmniej być skłonni żyć między sobą. Możecie być podzieleni na posiłkach i lekcjach, ale nie podczas spania. Ja i Profesor Snape potrzebujemy wiedzieć, że będziecie to robić bez problemu. Wszyscy nauczyciele potrzebują wiedzieć, że żadne z was nie będzie próbować z tego powodu sabotować innego.

– Dla mnie to proste Profesorze – powiedział Harry. – Nie chcę obrócić tego w wojnę między moimi kolegami z klasy. Ja po prostu nie lubię tego, że Mugolaki są traktowane jak szumowiny i tego, że inne domy wydają się nienawidzić Slytherinu. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi. Tylko dlatego, że mamy inne cechy i jesteśmy w innych domach nie oznacza, że kilku z nas to demony w ludzkim ciele, podczas gdy kilkoro to anioły.

– Bardzo dobrze. Panie Malfoy?

– Dobrze. Nie zrobię nic perfekcyjnemu Potterowi i jego przyjaciołom. Wszyscy są zdrajcami krwi, którzy w jakiś sposób są w Slytherinie i potrzebują uświadomić sobie, że źle wybrali. Nie potrzebuję krzywdzić ich do tego.

– Oh, bądź cicho Malfoy – powiedziała Daphne. – Tak, prawie wszyscy jesteśmy Czystokrwiści, ale P...Harry ma tutaj rację. Podczas gdy nie wszyscy mają ten sam rodzaj krwi, bogactwo czy moc jak my, Mugolaki mają tak samo jak my magię i przynajmniej zasłużyli na miejsce tu, w Hogwarcie, choć nigdy w Slytherinie. Slytherin jest miejscem do życia dla ambitnych, przebiegłych Czystokrwistych i Półkrwi.

– Jak możesz tak mówić Greengrass? – domagał się Draco. – Dorastałaś w mrocznej rodzinie, nawet jeśli jest neutralna, a teraz mówisz jak kochaś Szlam!

– Język Panie Malfoy! – warknął Profesor Snape.

– Ponieważ, Malfoy – Daphne wyszydziła jego nazwisko. – Harry podczas śniadania podał kilka dobrych argumentów. Jeśli przestaniemy starać się izolować nas od innych domów, możemy nauczyć się tylko, że kilkoro innych ludzi w tej szkole jest znośnych i na dłuższą metę mogą być przydatni! Oprócz tego, oni są ludźmi jak my. Pamiętam ostatnią noc tak dobrze, jak i ty musisz. Widziałam tak jak ja przerażonych, zdenerwowanych jedenastolatków, wszyscy czekali na Przydział, wszyscy czekali by im powiedzieć gdzie spędzą następne siedem lat ich życia!

– Ja też to zrobiłam, Malfoy – powiedziała Tracy, twardo patrząc w górę na Draco. – Gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz jesteśmy tacy sami, nawet jeśli mamy inne cechy. Pozwól im odseparować nas na zajęciach i podczas spania, ale nie pozwól im na to podczas jedzenia czy nauki.

Dwóch nauczycieli siedziało na swoich krzesłach, gapiąc się jak pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni walczą między sobą, przedstawiając idee, których od lat nikt nie przedstawiał. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, że to TO spowodowało ten duży rozłam między obydwoma grupami pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów. Myśleli, że mogły to być łóżka albo nazwiska, ale nigdy, że to. Snape pobłażał Harry'emu, kiedy ten powiedział im, że to była różnica opinii, wierząc, że kłamał.

– Wszyscy pozwoliliście Harry'emu by zrobił wam pranie mózgu! – krzyknął Draco. – Jesteśmy Ślizgonami! Nie potrzebujemy tych innych głupich domów byśmy byli najlepsi, bo już jesteśmy najlepsi.

– Malfoy, pomyśl o tym jak charakterystyczne cechy innych domów mogą nam wszystkim pomóc – powiedział Blaise. – Krukoni może i kochają się uczyć, ale na dłuższą metę to może być przydatne. Mogą ci pomóc z pracą domową, ze znalezieniem nowych zaklęć, z badaniami nad czymś. Puchoni mogą nie być odważni, ale są aż do przesady lojalni i ciężko pracują. Te cechy razem mogą sprawić, że będziesz miał po swojej stronie ludzi, których chcesz. Gryfoni mogą być aroganccy i zarozumiali, ale są odważni i będą podążać za tobą aż do końca. Jeśli postawisz ich wszystkich razem z ambitnymi i przebiegłymi Ślizgonami... otrzymasz jedną znaczącą grupę ludzi.

– Jak możecie o czymś takim myśleć? – krzyknął Draco. – Jesteśmy Ślizgonami i nie potrzebujemy innych! Bez nich jesteśmy najlepszymi z najlepszych. Oni nas tylko hamują.

– I tu nie masz racji Malfoy – powiedział Teodor, ostatecznie wybierając stronę. – To co powiedział Zabini to całkowita prawda. Aż do teraz nikt o tym nie myślał, dziękujmy Potterowi, że to poruszył, jednak jeśli połączysz domy w jedną grupę to otrzymasz jedną znaczącą grupę.

– Nott, ty zdrajco! Jak możesz być po stronie tych zdrajców krwi?

– Mogę być po ich stronie, bo mają dobre pomysły.

– Potter, to jest całkowicie twoja wina!

– Jest, Draco? – spytał spokojnie Harry. – Myślę, że może być tylko twoja. Tak bardzo próbujesz „trzymać się tradycji", że nie możesz zobaczyć czegoś co będzie działać na twoją korzyść i jest tuż pod twoim nosem. Tak czy inaczej, nie będę robić nic dla ciebie i mam wrażenie, że moi znajomi też, chyba że ty chcesz coś dla nas zrobić. Zostaw nas w spokoju, a my zostawimy ciebie w spokoju. Ponadto, zapraszamy do naszej grupy, jeśli kiedykolwiek zdasz sobie sprawę jaki błąd popełniasz.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, podczas gdy Harry odwrócił twarz w stronę dwóch zszokowanych profesorów, którzy ich obserwowali. Ta dwójka wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się działo. To było tak nietypowe dla Ślizgonów by myśleć o pogodzeniu domów.

– Dobrze, stwierdzam, że to jest najlepszy początek na drodze do jednej z najbardziej udanych rzeczy jakie mogły się kiedykolwiek wydarzyć tu, w Hogwarcie – powiedział głos z innej strony pomieszczenia. Wszyscy odwrócili się by zobaczyć Tiarę Przydziału na półce, patrzącą w dół na uczniów.

– Wiedziałam, że będzie ci dobrze w Slytherinie Panie Potter. Wierzę, że masz zamiar być tym, który zatrzyma ten idiotyzm i pogodzi ze sobą domy. Ty naprawdę masz wszystkie cechy do umieszczenia cię w każdym domu, ale przez bycie w Slytherinie jesteś na drodze zarówno do wielkości jak i do sukcesu. Tylko w Slytherinie będziesz w stanie stworzyć to połączenie. Pasujesz bardzo dobrze tam gdzie jesteś. Życzę ci powodzenia podczas podróży, która jest przed tobą.

Przez moment, zanim odezwał się Profesor Dumbledore, wszyscy byli cicho.

– No cóż, sądzę, że tak długo jak Pan Malfoy zobowiązuje się nic nie robić, wszystko gotowe. Chciałbym również powiedzieć, że wszyscy zachwyciliście mnie tutaj niewiarygodnie i mam nadzieję, że poradzicie sobie z pogodzeniem domów, co najmniej na waszym roku, jak nie w całej szkole – Profesor Dumbledore, tak jak i Profesor Snape, patrzył na Draco podczas mówienia tego, sprawiając, że na moment przed ponownym podniesieniem wzroku i jednym szorstkim skinięciem, Draco spojrzał na swoje stopy.

– Idźcie do Pokoju Wspólnego. W każdym razie wasza przerwa ma się dopiero zacząć, więc idźcie tam i dotrzyjcie gotowi na waszą pierwszą lekcję Zaklęć – powiedział Profesor Snape. – Zabiorę was na dół do Wielkiej Sali. Podążajcie za mną.

Wszyscy Śligoni wyszli za Profesorem Snape'm, zostawiając Profesora Dumbledore'a samego w jego gabinecie. – Dobrze Fawkes, wierzę, że będziemy mieli kilka interesujących lat – powiedział patrząc na czerwono-złotego feniksa na grzędzie w rogu pokoju, skąd feniks oglądał całe zdarzenie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Od tłumacza:** _Komentarze rzeczywiście motywują do tłumaczenia :D Niestety przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie na pewno nie pojawi się nowy rozdział. Wyjeżdżam i nie będę miała dostępu do laptopa, a może nawet i do internetu ): Jak wrócę postaram się jak najszybciej wstawić nowy rozdział (:_

_PS. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, które pominęłam._

* * *

Rozdział 3

– Mam pomysł – powiedział Harry do czwórki jego przyjaciół, kiedy ich piątka usiadła dookoła stołu po innej stronie Pokoju Wspólnego niż Draco i jego znajomi.

– Masz? – zapytał uważnie Teodor.

– Tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Kiedy pójdziemy na Zaklęcia, dlaczego nie usiądziemy tak by kilkoro Puchonów musiało usiąść z nami?

– Co masz na myśli Potter? – spytał Blaise.

– Mam na myśli, że każdy z nas usiądzie pojedynczo przy stole dla dwójki, tak że kiedy Puchoni tam wejdą, tylko kilkoro z nich będzie mogło usiąść z kolegami z domu.

– Lubię twój sposób myślenia Potter – powiedziała Daphne, a chytry uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. – Tak możemy pokazać im, że nie jesteśmy tacy jak myślą, że jesteśmy.

– Tak, możemy im pokazać, że umiemy być mili i zabawni, a nie tylko źli – dodała Tracy.

– Dokładnie o tym myślałem – powiedział Harry z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Myślę, że tym co Potter mówi, jest to, że podczas Zaklęć powinniśmy zostawić za nami naszą arogancję i pozwolić działać naszemu urokowi. Zignorujcie grę słów – powiedział Blaise. (tłum. Charms – Zaklęcia, charm – urok; typowa angielska gra słów, nieprzetłumaczalna na polski)

– W zasadzie, mam wrażenie, że wasza arogancja to maska, budowana przez lata, kiedy żyliście z waszymi ślizgońskimi rodzinami, mam rację? – spytał Harry.

– Przypuszczam...że masz rację – powiedziała wolno Daphne, szczerze się nad tym zastanawiając.

– No cóż, jeśli mamy to zrobić, to lepiej dotrzeć na Zaklęcia wcześniej, prawda? – spytała Tracy, chwytając swoją torbę i kładąc ją na ramieniu.

– Ma rację – powiedział Harry, także chwytając swoją torbę.

Inni też chwycili swoje torby, w których mieli już ich książki do Zaklęć i wyszli z Pokoju Wspólnego pod czujnym spojrzeniem Draco Malfoya, który naprawdę poważnie myślał o tym co miało miejsce wcześniej w gabinecie Dyrektora.

* * *

W momencie, gdy poprzez zamek rozbrzmiał dzwonek, pięcioro pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów dotarło do sali Zaklęć. Czekali aż Gryfoni i Krukoni z czwartego roku opuszczą salę. Kilku Gryfonów naśmiewało się ze Ślizgonów, zanim nie zdali sobie sprawy, że pośród nich był Harry. Kiedy pokój był pusty, wszyscy weszli do sali i zdecydowali się usiąść po jej lewej połowie. Każdy z piątki zajął miejsce przy własnym biurku.

Profesor Flitwick uważnie spojrzał na Ślizgonów, ale zdecydował, że musi poczekać na ich kolegów ze Slytherinu. Było dla niego zaskoczeniem kiedy inni Ślizgoni przybyli parę minut później i usiedli po innej stronie pokoju, Draco z Pansy, natomiast Crabbe w parze z Goyle'm, zostawiając Milicentę samą.

Kilka minut po tym jak Ślizgoni usiedli, Puchoni przybyli do sali i zatrzymali się zaskoczeni. Harry obserwował jak Puchoni powoli patrzą pomiędzy dwoma różnymi grupami Ślizgonów po przeciwnych stronach pokoju. Wszyscy oni zaczęli cicho szeptać między sobą, aż ostatecznie dziewczyna z czerwonymi włosami odeszła od grupy i podeszła do Harry'ego.

– Mogę z tobą usiąść? – spytała go dziewczyna. Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, szczęśliwy, że co najmniej jedna osoba z Puchonów była wystarczająco odważna by wystąpić i usiąść ze Ślizgonem. – Dzięki.

Inni Puchoni wzięli to za wskazówkę i czterech innych podeszło do przyjaciół Harry'ego i spytało czy mogą usiąść. Wszyscy z nich wydawali się być zaskoczeni spotkaniem z uśmiechami i przytaknięciami. Jeden na Puchonów podszedł do Milicent i zapytał, ale chłopak spotkał się z drwiną i potrząśnięciem głowy, dezorientując wszystkich Puchonów i Profesora Flitwicka.

– Jestem Susan Bones – powiedziała nagle dziewczyna obok Harry'ego, odwracając do niego twarz.

– Jestem Harry Potter – odpowiedział Harry i wyciągnął do Susan swoją dłoń by się przywitać. Susan wydawała się być nieznacznie zaskoczona przez jego grzeczność, ale wyciągnęła dłoń i potrząsnęła jego, z małym uśmiechem pojawiającym się na jej twarzy.

– Proszę, powiedz swoim kolegom z domu, że przepraszam za zachowanie Milicent – powiedział Harry, wskazując w kierunku dziewczyny, która rzucała piorunujące spojrzenia chłopca, który ze względu na brak miejsca zmuszony był z nią usiąść. – Tylko niektórzy z nas w Slytherinie wydają się mieć maniery. Moim jedynym ostrzeżeniem jest trzymanie się z dala od grupy Draco Malfoya.

– Wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się, dlaczego byliście w dwóch grupach, a także dlaczego ta grupa tutaj jest tak rozłożona – przyznała Susan, podczas gdy rozglądała się dookoła pokoju. Widziała, że Ślizgoni po lewej stronie sali prowadzili cichą rozmowę z Puchonami, natomiast inni Ślizgoni rzucali piorunujące spojrzenia każdemu, ale nie sobie.

– Cóż, była niewielka sprzeczka w Slytherinie, choć tylko pomiędzy pierwszorocznymi. Tamten drogi Draco nie używa swojego mózgu wystarczająco by zrozumieć, że inne domy nie są takie złe. To prowadzi do tego, dlaczego jesteśmy tu rozdzieleni. Rozdzieliliśmy się tak, aby część was, Puchonów mogła usiąść z nami i porozmawiać – Harry mignął szybkim uśmiechem w stronę Susan.

– Naprawdę? Dlaczego mielibyście chcieć z nami rozmawiać? Mam na myśli, że wy jesteście Ślizgonami, a my Puchonami.

– Jak powiedziałem, tak myśli Draco. Z drugiej strony, ja i moi przyjaciele wierzymy, że wszyscy tu w Hogwarcie jesteśmy ludźmi, nawet jeśli mamy inną przeszłość. Domy nie są wystarczającym powodem by nie zawierać przyjaźni między sobą – Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie zanim zmarszczył brwi w kierunku Draco. – Mamy zamiar spróbować i sprawić, że Draco zobaczy powód, ale mam przeczucie, że to nie wydarzy się w najbliższym czasie.

– Cóż, domyślam się, że mogę powiedzieć, że to coś zupełnie innego niż się spodziewałam. Cieszę się, że chociaż wy jesteście jak to. To całkiem miła zmiana od tego co słyszałam o Slytherinie od dorosłych i starszych uczniów.

Harry przez kilka minut siedział cicho zanim zadał pytanie.

– Hej Susan, możesz mi zrobić przysługę?

– To zależy od przysługi Harry – odpowiedziała Susan, patrząc sceptycznie.

– Mogłabyś przekazać innym pierwszorocznym, a może nawet starszym uczniom, że Harry Potter i czterech jego Ślizgońskich przyjaciół stara się pogodzić z innymi domami? Również, że chcemy porozmawiać z każdym kto również tego chce.

– Wow – powiedziała Susan, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. – Sądzę, że mogę, chociaż nie jestem pewna jak dużo innych mi uwierzy.

– Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy przyjść do waszego stołu przywitać się podczas kolacji dziś wieczorem, zanim wyjdziemy?

– To wywołałoby ogromne zamieszanie...

– Oh nie martw się, przyjdę pierwszy sam, następnie przyjdą moi przyjaciele. Nie myślę, że będą się bardzo skarżyć, jeśli Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zdecyduje się powiedzieć cześć kolegom z klasy. Ponadto, Dumbledore i Snape wiedzą co ja i moi znajomi mamy nadzieję zrobić.

– Okey, domyślam się... – odpowiedziała niepewnie Susan. Harry uśmiechnął się, a Susan nie mogła pomóc, ale przywróciła uśmiech, chociaż trochę niepewnie.

Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć więcej, ale wtedy Profesor Flitwick zdecydował się zacząć lekcję, którą odwlekał od kilku minut, bo nigdy nie myślał, że zobaczy dzień, kiedy Ślizgoni i Puchoni dogadają się ze sobą. Nie mówiąc już o tych na pierwszym roku.

* * *

– Czy ty mówisz, że masz zamiar pójść i porozmawiać z Puchonami później, Potter? – spytała Daphne.

– Tak – przyznał Harry, gryząc stek. – Chciałbym pójść z wami wszystkimi, ale myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli pójdę pierwszy, jako że jestem najmniej prawdopodobną osobą, którą mogą zabić.

– Przynajmniej używa Ślizgońskiej części swojego mózgu, by to zrobić – powiedział Teodor do nikogo szczególnego.

– Dzięki za to Merlinowi – mruknął pod nosem Blaise. Inni parsknęli, podczas gdy Harry posłał Blaise'owi rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

– Kiedy tam pójdziesz Harry? – spytała Tracy.

– Cóż, myślę, że pójdę teraz, bo skończyłem jeść – powiedział Harry, kiedy odkładał widelec na swój pusty talerz.

– Baw się dobrze – powiedział Teodor. – Oh i daj nam znać, kiedy będziesz potrzebował byśmy przyszli i uratowali cię od tych strasznych Puchonów – dodał z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

– Oh, bardzo zabawne Teo – powiedział Harry. – Dam wam znać, kiedy zechcę byście do mnie dołączyli przy stole ze strasznymi Puchonami – z tym Harry wstał i poszedł do miejsca gdzie przy stole Hufflepuffu siedziała Susan.

– Uh, Susan? – powiedział Harry pod spojrzeniami innych uczniów szkoły.

– Oh, cześć Harry – powiedziała Susan, kiedy odwróciła się by zobaczyć stojącego za nią Harry'ego. – Usiądź tu. Właśnie mówiłam moim przyjaciołom o tym co mówiłeś podczas Zaklęć.

– Dzięki – powiedział Harry z małym, nerwowym uśmiechem, podczas gdy siadał między Susan, a inną pierwszoroczną z Zaklęć.

– To Hannah Abbott – powiedziała Susan, wskazując dziewczynę obok Harry'ego. – Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Megan Jones, Zachariasz Smith i Wayne Hopkins – pokazywała każdego ucznia, kiedy mówiła jego imię. Z kolei Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął każdemu z nich, w odpowiedzi dostając skinięcie, uśmiech i drobne machnięcie.

– Przedstawiłbym wam moich przyjaciół, ale oni wciąż kończą tam obiad – powiedział Harry, wskazując ręką na stół Slytherinu. – Przyjdą tu przywitać się, kiedy skończą, ale nie oczekujmy ich w najbliższym czasie. Wszyscy wolno jedzą. To naprawdę nie ma dla mnie sensu.

Wszyscy pierwszoroczni Puchoni zaśmiali się na to oświadczenie, zanim odezwał się Justin.

– Więc Harry, przyjaźnisz się ze wszystkimi w Slytherinie?

– Nie ze wszystkimi Justin – powiedział tylko Harry, kiedy coś kliknęło w jego myślach, że to chłopiec, który był zmuszony siedzieć z Milicentą podczas Zaklęć. – W rzeczywistości poprosiłem Susan, żeby przeprosiła za to jak zachowywała się Bulstrode na Zaklęciach. Jest w grupie Malfoya i naprawdę nie chcesz zadzierać z tą piątką.

– Susan przekazała przeprosiny, ale nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, aż nie usłyszałem tego na własne uszy – przyznał, nieznacznie winny Justin.

– To dobrze – powiedział Harry i machnął na niewidzialne przeprosiny Justina. – Rozumiem. Wy też dorastaliście będąc nauczanym o złej stronie Slytherinu lub mówiono wam o tym w pociągu lub tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Wydaje się to całkowicie normalne dla tutejszych, ale dla mnie to naprawdę nie ma sensu.

– Tak czy siak, Slytherin jest teraz podzielony na pół wewnątrz pierwszego roku. Macie Draco i jego czterech przyjaciół Bulstrode, Parkinson, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, a potem macie mnie i moich przyjaciół. Moimi przyjaciółmi są Daphne Greengrass, Teodor Nott, Tracy Davis i Blaise Zabini. Aktualnie patrzą na niektóre rzeczy nieco inaczej niż ja, ale wciąż patrzą na inne domy i zdają sobie sprawę, że wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami, nawet jeśli nieznacznie inni. W rzeczywistości, właśnie tu idą.

Kiedy wszyscy odwrócili się by spojrzeć, rzeczywiście mogli zauważyć czwórkę Ślizgonów idących wolno w ich stronę, niepewnych siebie. Harry i parę Puchonów dookoła niego zamachało do Ślizgonów, dodając im odwagi i sprawiając, że w odpowiedzi przyśpieszyli. Do czasu aż tam doszli, wszyscy pierwszoroczni w tej dziwnej grupie się uśmiechali, jako że na Zaklęciach zdali sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy z innego domu są tacy źli.

* * *

Siedzący przy Głównym Stole nauczyciele po raz kolejny dziwili się temu co się dzieje wokół pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów. Jedynymi, którzy nie dali się zaskoczyć tak jak inni byli Albus Dumbledore i Filius Flitwick. Obaj uśmiechnęli się lekko na widok pięciu Ślizgonów siadających z siedmioma Puchonami.

– Co się dzieje z tymi pierwszorocznymi? – spytała Profesor McGonagall, wyraźnie nie wierząc temu co widzi.

– Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia Minerwo – powiedział Profesor Snape, choć miał swoje podejrzenia.

– Też chciałabym wiedzieć dlaczego moi Puchoni rozmawiają z tymi pierwszorocznymi jak gdyby wieki rywalizacji między domem Slytherina, a innymi domami nigdy nie istniały – powiedziała Profesor Sprout nie odrywając wzroku od dziwnej grupy poniżej.

– Myślę, że to świetnie – pisnął Profesor Flitwick, zmuszając wszystkich do odwrócenia wzroku od uczniów, by mogli się na niego gapić. – Żadne z was nie było na mojej ostatniej lekcji dzisiaj. To mój pierwszy rok z klasą Puchonów i Ślizgonów. To był niesamowity widok wart zapamiętania – głos Profesora Flitwicka stał się onieśmielony, gdy kończył swoją myśl.

– Co się działo Filiusie? – spytał Profesor Dumbledore, którego oczy dziwnie lśniły.

– Tych pięciu Ślizgonów było pierwszymi, którzy weszli do sali po dzwonku. Usiedli z jednej strony sali, rozdzieleni. Myślałem, że czekają tylko na innych Ślizgonów, więc nic nie powiedziałem. Kiedy przyszła reszta Ślizgonów, usiedli oni po drugiej stronie sali, zostawiając wolne miejsce tylko obok Panny Bulstrode. Następnie przyszli Puchoni.

– Rzucało się w oczy, że byli zszokowani, bo było jasne, że kilku Puchonów będzie musiało usiąść z tą piątką Ślizgonów. Ostatecznie Panna Bones wyszła z grupy i usiadła z Panem Potterem, co sprawiło, że inni uczniowie zaczęli siadać tam gdzie było miejsce. Przez kilka chwil, zanim Panna Bones się przedstawiła, było cicho. Potem Pan Potter i ona zaczęli rozmowę. Następnie czwórka Ślizgonów, która przyszła z Harry'm przedstawiła się i rozmowy objęły połowę sali.

– Strona z Panem Malfoyem i jego przyjaciółmi przez cały czas milczała. Nie zacząłem lekcji aż do dziesięciu minut po dzwonku. To było zdumiewające zobaczyć jak dwa domy normalnie rozmawiają. Całą lekcję nie miałem żadnego sporu pomiędzy tymi Ślizgonami i Puchonami. Jedynymi, którzy mieli problem z pracą razem byli Pan Finch-Fletchley i Panna Bulstrode.

Inni nauczyciele wpatrywali się w szoku w Profesora Flitwicka kiedy kończył swoją opowieść o dzisiejszych Zaklęciach Slytherin/Hufflepuff. Żadne z nich, nawet Profesor Dumbledore nie mogło uwierzyć, że to naprawdę miało miejsce. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się by spojrzeć na stół Hufflepuffu, prawie jakby ćwiczyli ten ruch.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się faktycznie wydarzyło, ale... przez sposób w jaki ci uczniowie się zachowują wydaje się jakby to było jedyne wytłumaczenie na to, co wydaje się być niemożliwe – przyznała powoli Profesor Sprout.

– Uważam tak samo jak Pomona – powiedziała Profesor McGonagall. – Muszę powiedzieć, że miło to widzieć, nawet jeśli to spora niespodzianka. Tak długo jak nikt nie spróbuje przez to zranić pierwszorocznych, nie przeszkadza mi to wszystko. Ktoś jeszcze? – Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na Profesora Snape'a kiedy to mówiła.

– Ja na przykład uważam, że to bardzo orzeźwiające – powiedział Profesor Dumbledore.

– Ja też – powiedział Profesor Flitwick, z Profesor Sprout zgadzającą się prawie natychmiast po nim. Następnie wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę Profesora Snape'a, jako że był ostatnim opiekunem domu, który nic o tym nie powiedział, a był najważniejszy.

– Nie widzę w tym nic złego, tak długo jak nie koliduje to z lekcjami czy Quidditch'em, chociaż to może być problemem najwcześniej za rok – powiedział statecznie Profesor Snape, zaskakując tym większość profesorów.

– To prawda... – powiedziała głównie do siebie Profesor McGonagall, choć było to wystarczająco głośno by inni mogli ją usłyszeć. – Tobie ze wszystkich ludzi najmniej przeszkadza ten rodzaj interakcji, prawda Severusie? – Pozostała dwójka opiekunów spojrzała pomiędzy opiekunkę Gryffindoru i opiekuna Slytherinu, podczas gdy Dyrektor uśmiechał się do obojga. – Nie po...

– Jak bym mógł Minerwo? Byłbym hipokrytą – zaszydził Profesor Snape, zanim jego twarz wróciła do swojej maski bez emocji. – Musiałoby być tak, że to też zacząłby uczeń – potrząsnął lekko głową i odwrócił ją od stołu Hufflepuffu. – Nie, nie mam z tym problemu i nie myślę, że kiedykolwiek będę miał, tak długo jak nie dojdzie przez to do przemocy. – Z tym zakończył rozmowę o pierwszorocznych.

* * *

– Co ci głupi Ślizgoni sobie myślą, że siedzą z Puchonami? – spytał swoich kolegów, pierwszorocznych Gryfonów Ronald Weasley. – Sądzę, że to nie może być nic dobrego!

– Muszę się z tym zgodzić Ron – powiedział Dean Thomas, podczas gdy Seamus Finnigan kiwnął głową na zgodę.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść i powiedzieć tym głupim Ślizgonom, żeby zostawili Puchonów w spokoju – kontynuował Ron, po tym jak się z nim zgodzono.

– Nie myślę, że powinniśmy Ron – powiedział Neville Longbottom. – Dla mnie to wygląda jak gdyby Puchoni nie tylko oczekiwali Ślizgonów, ale i cieszyli się na rozmowę z nimi.

– Nonsens Neville – powiedział Ron, zbywając pomysł Neville'a machnięciem. – Nikt oprócz Ślizgonów nie może cieszyć się ich towarzystwem, nie mówiąc już o rozmowie ze Ślizgonami. Puchoni tylko udają by Ślizgoni nie mogli ich przekląć.

– Muszę zgodzić się z Nevillem, Ron – powiedziała odważnie Hermiona Granger. – Nie możesz iść i przeszkodzić osobom przy stole Hufflepuffu. Oprócz tego, nauczyciele nie pozwoliliby im tam zostać, gdyby uważali, że sprawią kłopoty. Nie widzieliście nauczycieli rozmawiających przy stole nauczycielskim?

– Oh zamknij się ty cholerna Wiem-To-Wszystko – powiedział Ron, zanim wstał i ruszył w kierunku Puchonów, a Dean i Seamus za nim, podczas gdy Hermiona i Neville patrzyli na nich z troską.

– Potter! Co ty sobie myślisz siedząc przy stole Hufflepuffu? – krzyknął Ron, gdy znalazł się w pobliżu pierwszorocznych. Sprawił tym, że każdy w Wielkiej Sali odwrócił się w ich stronę.

– Rozmawiam z moimi przyjaciółmi, prawda ludzie? – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, a pierwszoroczni dookoła niego lekko skinęli głowami. – Żadnych zasad przeciwko temu nie ma, prawda?

– Jesteś przy stole _Hufflepuffu_, ty cholerny _Ślizgonie!_ – Ron krzyknął na Harry'ego, sprawiając tym, że kilkoro uczniów cofnęło się, kiedy zobaczyli, że może dojść do walki.

– I? Mogę mieć znajomych Puchonów – odpowiedział Harry wciąż pozostając spokojnym, choć wewnątrz stawał się zły.

– Nie możesz cholera! Jesteś cholernym Ślizgonem! Nie dbam o to jak przekupiłeś lub zaszantażowałeś Puchonów, ale masz przestać! I mam na myśli natychmiast!

– Oni _nie _przekupili, ani _nie_ zaszantażowali nas! – krzyknęła na Rona Susan, szokując go tak, że zamilkł choć wciąż był czerwony. – Oni są uprzejmymi, bezstronnymi Ślizgonami z którymi chcemy się przyjaźnić!

– Tak Weasley! – dodał Ernie. – Jeśli chcesz się z nami przyjaźnić to koszmarnie zacząłeś! Idź, baw się dobrze z twoimi Gryfońskimi przyjaciółmi. Ślizgoni przynajmniej wysłuchają naszych opinii i pozwolą nam podjąć własną decyzję.

– Wracaj do lwów Weasley – powiedziała Hannah.

Z tym, każdy pojedynczy pierwszoroczny przy stole Hufflepuffu wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji i do ich przerwanej rozmowy o pracy domowej z Zaklęć. Reszta Wielkiej Sali wpatrywała się w szoku w grupę, spoglądając między Gryfonami, a grupą Puchonów i Ślizgonów. Nikt nie mógł wypowiedzieć słowa, każdy z wyjątkiem rozmawiających pierwszorocznych mógłby usłyszeć spadającą igłę.

Ron, Dean i Seamus odwrócili się na pięcie, wrócili do ich stołu, chwycili swoje torby i opuścili salę, całą trójką świadomi śledzących ich spojrzeń. Przy stole Gryffindoru Hermiona Granger tylko potrząsnęła swoją głową i mamrotała, o tym co powiedziała wcześniej, podczas gdy Neville wpatrywał się w miejsce, które zajmowało trio. Większość Sali wróciła do wpatrywania się w grupę, kiedy trio opuściło salę, chociaż wiele Ślizgonów, kilku ludzi z innych domów i większość nauczycieli wróciło do swoich posiłków.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powiedział Fred bądź George Weasley, jeden z bliźniaków Weasley z trzeciego roku. – Przyjaźń Ślizgonów i Puchonów?

– Wiem mój drogi bracie – powiedział drugi bliźniak. – To z pewnością wart zapamiętania widok.

– A ludzie myślą, że to my mamy zamiar sprawić, że ta szkoła zwariuje!

– Wierzę, że to Ślizgoni prędzej wbiją tą szkołę w ścianę niż my, mój drogi bracie!

– Hańba! Oh, hańba!

– Bijemy się o tytuł prowadzących szkołę do szaleństwa z pierwszorocznymi!

Wiele Gryfonów siedzących dookoła bliźniaków śmiało się na ich wybryki. Ich słowa były uspokajające dla reszty Wielkiej Sali, skoro większość uczniów odwróciła się od dziwnej grupy i wróciła do swoich posiłków. Chociaż nikt nie zapomniał co się wydarzyło, wszyscy zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie mają kontroli nad tym co się dzieje z tymi małymi pierwszorocznymi. Zanim to się zaczęło każdy rodzaj walki był przerywany, a Hogwart wracał do normalności.

Jeśli ktokolwiek by to przemyślał, zdałby sobie sprawę, że w Hogwarcie nie ma czegoś takiego jak normalność. Rzeczy zmieniały się z każdym pokoleniem, a wydawało się, że sławny Harry Potter przyniesie wielką zmianę w jego pokoleniu, w formie zjednoczonych domów.


End file.
